Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in general, to a paper processing device used in a printing press line, and in particular, to a paper processing device with a tape replacement apparatus that can be used to replace one or more of the tapes that carry signatures through the paper processing device.
A paper processing device, for example, a folder used in a printing press line has tapes or belts that carry signatures around the rollers of the folder. When the tapes deteriorate, get dirty, or break, they must be replaced. Replacement is usually performed by manually routing the tapes around the rollers and through the intended path. Manual replacement is time consuming and difficult because of the limited workspace that is available inside the folder. Thus, there is a need to reduce the time required for replacing the tapes.